Gretel's Experiment
by Halenriser
Summary: [Game: Mary Skelter: Nightmares] Jack is called once again to Gretel's room. Believing it's another one of her little experiments, he goes believing he'll be put through the ringer, however things take a turn in a way that he could never have seen coming. RATED M FOR LEMON! MAY BECOME A SMALL SERIES
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Halenriser here. No I'm not dead.**

 **So, I recently finished a game called Mary Skelter: Nightmares. Great game, honestly loved it the entire time. During the time I was playing it, I found myself loving certain characters to the point where I wanted to write a story about them.**

 **A lemony story.**

 **Is this the norm I'm fading into? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. Time will tell.**

 **Anyway, here's Gretel's Experiment**

* * *

 ** _Knock Knock_**

"Gretel? It's me, may I come in?"

"Ah, Jack, yes do come in."

The sound of a door opening and closing was heard as Jack entered the room. He had been called upon by Gretel once again for the umpteenth time. He'd been receiving a lot of requests for him to visit each of the girls' rooms, yet her requests were the most common. He'd decided to put visiting her off for last today as he'd been wanting to spend time with his dear friend, Alice more than any of the others. By now it was late and Alice, along with most of the other girls, had gone to bed and the Blood Youth had been hoping that she would be among the ones who did.

To his dismay, she wasn't.

It's not that he disliked Gretel, in fact he liked her a lot. The issue he had was how she treated him. Though even he wasn't too sure how to handle her sometimes as she would sometimes treat him well, and other times treat him like a guinea pig. The latter was the more common treatment, so that's what he was expecting today.

"You're late, Jack."

"I know, I know." Jack let out a sigh with closed eyes as he slowly turned to face the girl. As he began to speak, he slowly opened his eyes. "Do you need something from me, Gretel?"

The girl he'd spoken to was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. On her body was a strange robe he'd never seen her wear before. "As a matter of fact, I do, Jack." She spoke in the usual emotionless voice with the usual emotionless expression on her face. She looked like a scientist sizing up its test subject.

Jack took a step closer, moving away from the door that could act as his escape if need-be. "I see. What's up?"

The glasses-wearing Blood Maiden sighed and put her hand to her chin. "There's something I wish to try with you. It's a little experiment I came up with after reading through some books I came across when we revisited my old home. They were books I'd never come across before."

"You mean those books we found in one of those hidden rooms on the sixth floor?"

The girl nodded. "Indeed. Though the fact the sixth floor exists still surprises me. I was unaware there were more than the ones we met on. I wonder if Hansel knew…" Jack took a seat in a chair as he listened to the girl, however once he sat down she held up her hand. "Not there, Jack. I require you to sit here for this experiment." She patted the bed, specifically next to her. "Oh, and take off your top."

"M-My top? Why?" asked Jack.

"It's part of the experiment."

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Jack thought as he stood up and walked over to her, taking off his coat and striped shirt that was underneath it as he did so. He felt a slight chill as his torso, which had some muscles, was now exposed. As he took his seat next to Gretel, he felt a little uncomfortable considering his appearance and hers, and as he turned to look at her he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a mound under the robe, but he ignored it, brushing it off as his imagination. "S-So what now? What is this experiment anyways? You haven't explained it yet." As he posed the question, Gretel smiled a small smile, giving her the impression of a predator who had caught its prey. She pushed Jack onto his back and then sat on top of him. Jack began to stutter as he panicked. "G-G-Gretel, what are you doing?!"

"I'm getting into position for the experiment." Said Gretel as though what she was doing was something completely normal. "In order to begin the experiment, certain requirements must be met."

"R-Requirements? What requirements?"

The girl leaned down and trailed a slender finger down the male's body, starting from his collarbone. "The first is that two humans, or something resembling humans, are needed. In this case I require a Blood Maiden, myself, and a Blood Youth, which is you. The second is that one must be on top of the other." As she spoke she began to shrug off the robe, revealing that she was wearing no clothed under it. Her bare breasts and slender frame were filling Jack's view. "The third is that both have to be completely naked. So…"

Jack's face was flushed as he looked at the girl before him. "G-Gretel, what are you-?" He then noticed that one of her hands was reaching behind her and felt a sudden change in the temperature for his lower half as his pants were pulled down. He hadn't even heard her undo his belt. As his pants were removed, along with the boxers he was wearing underneath, he began to panic. "G-Gretel! T-This is a little much, isn't it!?"

"Not at all. I'm only meeting the requirements." She smiled a bigger smile, her eyes narrowing a little like they always did when she smiled like this. "The nature of the experiment is to see what would happen if a Blood Maiden and a Blood Youth were to mate. To do this, I have set everything up to match what would usually stimulate both a male and female if they were to do an act like this."

It took Jack a moment to process what Gretel had said about what she wanted them to do. He'd tuned out the part about why she set things up, and was solely focused on the part he deemed to be the bigger issue. "G-Gretel, you said you want us to… to mate?! Isn't that a little extreme?!"

The girl on top of him tilted her head in response, the smile gone. "Extreme? I don't see why it would be. It's just basic human impulse to want to mate with a member of the opposite sex, is it not?" As Jack searched for some kind of words to respond to her with, she leaned down and brought her face closer to his, her breasts nearly touching his chest. "In any case, from what I read in the books, the act usually begins with a kiss. Since I am the one on top, I shall be the one to initiate it."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, only to have his words cut off when she pressed her lips over his. His eyes widened even more in shock and his face turned an even darker shade of red than it was already was. He didn't know how to process what was happening. It was all so sudden, too sudden for him in fact. Her lips were soft and warm, a new sensation on a part of him that rarely got any attention like this. His heart was beating like a rabbit racing through the forest.

Before his mind could catch up to his body, Jack moved his hands up to grasp Gretel's waist. Her body was slender but not too thin, not too chubby but not too skinny. She wasn't tall like Cinderella, but not short like Thumbelina. When he thought about it, Gretel's body was almost perfect in its proportions. 'Am I really thinking about this?' Jack asked himself mentally.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to Jack it felt a lot longer. Part of the reason was because it was his first kiss, but the other part was because he didn't really know how to handle the situation. He was just letting his body do whatever it wanted to do. Once Gretel broke off the kiss, the two found themselves gazing into each other's eyes. Much to Jack's surprise, he caught sight of Gretel blushing, something he'd never seen her do nor ever expected her to do. "G-Gretel…"

The girl put her fingers to her lips and looked down at them. "Hmm… Curious. My heartrate appears to have increased." Jack swallowed some air nervously at her next statement. "And yet, I wish to continue this and see where it will lead. It might be quite the interesting experience that will yield some surprising results."

"I… don't think the results will be that surprising." Jack said as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Gretel. She clearly wanted to be the one in control of the situation. "Gretel, how far do you intend on taking this?"

A small smile crept onto her face. There was something different about this one though, something warm. It felt as though she were happy to be engaging in this experience, but not excited like a scientist who was having fun testing something. It was a smile that showed appreciation for something, or in Jack's case, someone.

"Gretel… Gretel do you…" Jack knew he was naïve. He knew he was ignorant to how people felt about certain things. He knew he was quick to jump to conclusions. He knew he had all these flaws that got him in trouble with the other Blood Maidens on more occasions than he could count, and yet despite all these flaws, he decided that there was something he had to confirm. "Gretel, do you love me?

The room was silent. The smile faded from the girl's face and Jack began to get nervous, afraid he'd said something wrong once again. However, just as he was about to open his mouth to apologize, Gretel spoke.

"What an interesting thing to ask. I'd never put any thought into those kinds of feelings before." She looked up and closed her eyes, something Jack had never seen her do before, and listened to her let out a small breath. "I suppose my current actions may have been driven by a secondary reason that I had not put much thought into. If my feelings really are what you call that of love, then I suppose that that would explain why you have been on my mind so often lately. Not as a test subject, but as something else. Something more… important."

She let her voice trail off as she said that, not looking back down yet. In Jack's mind the silence was unbearable, so he decided to break it. "If… If that's the case, then… then we should continue."

Gretel looked down at Jack with a cocked eyebrow. "Oh? And what's with this sudden change in attitude? It's unlike you, Jack."

"Well I just… I figured if we've come this far, and you really wanted to do this, why stop here?" The Blood Youth's face was flushed again as he spoke, averting his eyes in embarrassment. This, however, made the girl atop him chuckle. He heard the sound of glasses being set down and then felt her lean down again until their faces were only a few inches apart. He could feel her mounds actually pressing against his chest this time rather than them simply touching like they were before.

Gretel's voice was soft as she spoke. "Okay, Jack. If you really want to see this through, then I suppose we should. After all, I still want to know what happens when a Blood Maiden and Blood Youth mate."

'I still think the result will be the same as it would be for anyone else.' He didn't say this though. Instead, he placed his hand on the back of her head, leaned up, and kissed her on the lips. The girl mounting him closed her eyes the same time he did, trailing her fingers down his body a bit.

Jack could feel his member starting to harden from the sensations he was experiencing and let out a moan as he felt it hit her body. He ran his fingers through her hair while he moved his free hand up and down her slender back, eventually moving it down to cup her ass. He was relying on his instincts to guide his actions, and as his hand came in contact with her ass, the girl atop him let out a small gasp in surprise. Jack thought it was cute, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

'Gretel mentioned she'd read some books with this kind of thing in it, so I guess that she's using that as a guide.' Jack squeezed her bottom a little and received a soft moan in-turn from Gretel.

Gretel's kissing back began to get a little more aggressive, going so far that she would nip his bottom lip. Jack opened his mouth to groan and felt Gretel slide her tongue inside his mouth, resulting in him letting out a soft moan. This seemed to excite Gretel, who still clearly wanted to be in control of the situation, and she wrapped her tongue around his. She gave it a squeeze and sent shivers of pleasure up and down their spines.

Jack's member was getting harder as this happened. He began to fidget a little under him, and he could have sworn he heard Gretel chuckle sadistically. He could feel a heat coming off her pussy though as it was near his member, letting him know he wasn't the only one being aroused by their behavior. Their kissing got more intense for a few more seconds before they broke off for air, a strong of saliva connecting their lips.

Gretel panted lightly and kept her eyes locked with Jack's, her face a little pink. "This is… quite interesting… wouldn't you say?" She managed to say between breaths.

Jack nodded his head, finding it hard to respond to her. Once he caught his second wind, he slowly leaned up to kiss her again, only to have her push him down. By now his member was fully erect and it was almost painful. Gretel seemed to know about this, and reached behind her to rub her hand against it, causing him to gasp and groan. Gretel grinned sadistically and rubbed it with her hand, especially the tip. She was clearly enjoying seeing Jack squirm.

"Well, well, this is quite the interesting development. It seems that playing with this causes you to give an amusing reaction. I wonder what would happen if I were to do this." Just then, she squeezes his member roughly, causing Jack to hiss and buck his hips, his eyes bulging a little. This made Gretel smile even more, this time it was the smile she usually made when she was finding something to be amusing.

Jack groaned in pain and pleasure from the sadistic Blood Maiden toying with him. "Gretel please."

"Please what, Jack?" She did it again, this time to the head. This one caused him to tilt his head back and groan even louder, feeling as though he were going to reach his limit but having to hold back. Yet just before he could reach his limit, she let go, leaving him on the edge. She was a cruel girl, he knew this already, but it was only now that he realized how sadistic she could actually be.

"Please, stop doing that." He begged. He just wanted to move on at this point because he hated her toying with him like this. "I can't hold back much longer, so let's just do it."

"You want it that badly, huh, Jack?" Gretel moved his member under her, allowing him to feel the heat and wetness of her pussy from the outside of it. "Alright then. But on one condition: I stay in control."

"I thought you already were in control though." Jack protested, which resulted in Gretel moving forward and backward on his erect member. After letting out a loud moan, he yelled, "Alright, alright! Deal!"

Gretel chuckled and pat his head. "Good. Okay, since it's our first time, this may hurt. Or at least, that's what I read." Gretel had now lifted herself up and off of Jack, rubbing his erect member against the entrance to her pussy in an attempt to line it up. Once she was lined up, she took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself down onto him.

As Jack entered Gretel's pussy, he experienced two sensations: tightness and warmth. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he tried to hold out against the two sensations that threatened to overwhelm him and push him over the edge right away. He knew it was too soon, so he was desperately trying to hold it back. When he felt himself hit some-sort of barrier, he also felt Gretel stop. The Blood Youth looked up at her curiously. She had a pained expression on her face and seemed to be hesitating about something.

"There's no turning back after this." He thought he heard her say.

"Gretel, are you sure you-" Before he could even finish the sentence, she lifted herself up higher and dropped herself down on him, breaking through the barrier. Gretel let out a loud groan and bit her lip, drawing some blood, which worried Jack. "G-Gretel! Are you okay?!"

Gretel looked Jack in the eyes and said in a stern voice that was unlike her, "I'm fine. Just wait." The two waited a few minutes before Gretel seemed to relax. Once she relaxed, she let out a breath and began to move up and down Jack's pulsing member. She let out soft moans as she moved, the feeling of his member inside her sending shivers down her spine. She could feel it deeper and deeper each time she went down on it. She was raising herself up and lowering herself down on it in order to help get better adjusted to its size, and while it helped to a degree, it was still hard to get used to.

Jack on the other hand was in a state of bliss. The feeling of her tight walls around him was filling him with pleasure. He could feel every groove inside her, every quiver her pussy made, everything was just bliss to him. His senses were in a mess and he couldn't take his eyes off of Gretel. He'd given into a libido that was far different from the one he usually experienced regarding the Tower.

Her breasts weren't bouncing due to their size, but he couldn't help watching them. As she began to pick up her speed, her hair began to bounce a little as and her eyes narrowed. She was panting a little as she moved, just like Jack was as he watched her. The two had lost themselves to the new libidos they were experiencing. It was so far from their normal libidos it was surprising, yet they didn't mind. It just felt too good.

At one point Gretel began to rock her hips a little as she brought herself up and down, taking him all the way to the base of his member, sending him deep inside of her. He began to hit her gspot, causing her to moan even louder and her walls to tighten even more than before. Jack could feel his orgasm approaching as he let out moans from the feeling of the intense tightness and warmth inside Gretel.

"G-Gretel… I can't hold back much longer…" warned Jack as he bucked his hips once. However, Gretel seemed to not notice what he said as she continued to hit the same spot over and over again without realizing it. This led to Jack letting out a loud moan as he released himself inside her, his sticky white seed flowing out of his cock into her like a dam bursting.

In response to the sensation of the fluid filling her, Gretel also let out a groan as she threw her head back and released herself all over his member. Cum overflowed her pussy from the two of them and they were left panting as Gretel slowly brought her movements to a halt. The two were a panting mess as their fluids dripped onto the bed. It was Gretel who came to her senses first though and she looked down at Jack.

"Hmm… That was quite the… pleasing experience." She chuckled a little, a small smile on her face. "It appears that you've filled me with your cum." She reached down and used a finger to scoop some up and rubbed it between her finger and thumb. "It's quite warm and it feels sticky and thick. So this is what it feels like." After a few seconds she stuck her fingers into her mouth, licking off the cum. "It tastes salty. How interesting."

Jack was at a loss for words at what Gretel was doing and could only lay on the bed and watch. As Gretel rose up again, she took herself off of Jack, cum still leaking from her pussy. "This experience resulted in some interesting information, however there might be more to come…" A small smirk crept across her face as she said softly, "in more ways than one."

Jack had now regained his ability to talk and sat up. "W-What was that, Gretel?" He asked.

Gretel walked over to the private bathroom in her room, which every one of the bedrooms had, and closed the door. "We're done for today, Jack. You should go back to your room and rest. You must be tired."

Jack had to admit that he did feel slightly tired. As he stood up, he stumbled forward a little before catching himself. After he collected his clothes and got dressed, the Blood Youth made his way to the door and opened it. 'Did we really just do that?' He thought. 'It feels so… weird.'

Just as Jack stepped out the door and turned right to go to his room, he ran right into Alice. The two yelped and stumbled backward from the collision, Alice falling on her rear. When Jack recovered, he finally became alert to his surroundings and hurried over to Alice. "A-Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Are you okay? I thought you went to bed." As Jack helped Alice up, he realized his childhood friend was giving him an odd stare, as though she'd seen something she shouldn't have. "Alice? W-What's wrong?"

Alice's bottom lip trembled as she struggled to get words out of her mouth. When she finally managed to, all she said was, "I saw it. I saw what you did, Jack."

* * *

 **So as you can tell, I MIGHT continue this. I'm not sure. It's up in the air.**

 **Either way R &R. Yaddyaddyadda**

 **Have a good one, everyone. And Merry Christmas (meaning good will to all, not the religious stuff)**


	2. Alice

"I saw it. I saw what you did, Jack."

"Saw what I- Wait, Alice, you saw that?" Jack was shocked, taking a step back in shock. He felt a cold sweat on his back. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Not only had he not expected to be in the previous situation, but now he was faced with a situation that was more disastrous than he could have ever expected. "A-Alice, I know what you're thinking, but please, let me explain."

"…" Alice bit her lip hard before speaking in a soft voice. "Why? Why her?" She seemed to be shaking in anger as she clenched her fists, making Jack a little nervous.

The Blood Youth knew something was wrong with his childhood friend, and it wasn't just what she'd seen. Her question made it sound more like a personal question. "Alice, what do you mean? I don't understand." He truly didn't. He didn't know what was going on and wanted to clear things up.

Alice, however, took a step closer to him, catching him off-guard. He saw tears in her eyes and felt his heart ache. "Why did you do that with her? Why not me? The person who's… who's always been there beside you. Why her!?" She was letting her emotions control her, something she almost never, ever did except for when it came to Jack's safety.

"A-Alice, calm down, please!" Jack reached out to try to hold her, only to have her grab him and force him against the wall. "A-Alice?!"

Alice had tears running down her cheeks. It was a sight Jack had not seen in years, and the sight of it made his heart ache even more. "Jack, I… I don't understand. Why, why don't you see… see how I feel? How can you be so… stupid?" She pressed him against the wall harder, as though she were trying to make sure he wouldn't run away. Her breathing was heavy and her actions were very aggressive. It was unlike her to be this aggressive towards him.

"Alice…" Jack said softly as he looked at his childhood friend. He wasn't putting up a fight because he knew she had him beat physically. He knew that Alice acted a little different when it came to him, going from calm and cool to concerned and caring in the span of a few seconds, but he'd never really put any thought into why. He always believed it was because of how close the two of them were, but now that he was in this predicament, pinned against a wall by his tear-streaked childhood friend, he was forced to rethink his earlier conclusion. He knew that there was only one way out of this situation. Swallowing his breath, he looked Alice in the eyes and asked the question that needed to be asked. "Alice, how do you feel?"

The black-haired Blood Maiden tensed at the question. She hadn't been expecting Jack to ask that question, but now that it was out there, she had to come clean. She set herself up for this confession, and now that the chance to make it was before her, she knew she had no choice but to take it. "Jack, I… I…" Her voice was practically a whisper as she spoke. "I… I love you." The tears just kept coming even after she said that and her grip on him loosened. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again, this time slightly louder. "I love you."

Feeling her grip on him loosen, Jack broke out of Alice's grip and threw his arms around Alice, pulling her into a hug. Moving one hand up behind her head for support, Jack leaned his face in towards hers quickly and kissed her lips.

The crying girl didn't know how to react to this, and instead just stood there dumb-founded. Her arms dropped to her sides, limp like those of a doll's. After a few seconds, the male pulled away and stared into her eyes, his face a light pink. He'd made a bold move on his childhood friend, the person he trusted more than anyone in the world, but after what he'd done prior to this, he'd felt confident in himself enough to do that. They stared into each-others' eyes for what felt like an eternity before Alice spoke. "You… kissed me."

"I'm sorry, Alice. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time." He was frantically trying to explain himself, but the girl before him leaned in and kissed him again, this time lighter and quicker, like a peck. Her face a pink like his, stained from her tears and rosy from embarrassment.

Alice seemed to be hesitant on speaking, but after she managed to gather her courage, she finally found her voice. "Jack, did you… do that just to be nice, or do you…" Her voice trailed off, unable to bring herself to finish her sentence.

She didn't need to though, as Jack was able to catch on right away. "I do, Alice." Jack reached up and gently wiped the tears off her face. "I love you, Alice." It'd taken him until today to realize his own feelings for her, and while it brought him shame it took that long, it made him happy to finally understand his own true feelings for the girl before him. "I kissed you because I love you. I realize now that that's how I really feel about you."

"Jack…" She slowly moved one of her hands up and put it on his, despite his arms being wrapped around her. "Jack, I… I want to do what you did with… Gretel." Her face became a dark shade of red as she said that.

"Alice…" Jack was shocked by what she said, but after a moment of silence, he took her hands in his and nodded his head. "Alright, but this time I'll lead. Okay?"

Alice slowly nodded, her face still red. "Okay, Jack."

Silently, Jack guided the two of them through the halls back to his own room. When they finally entered and Jack closed the door quietly, he became acutely aware of his own racing heart. It wasn't the same tempo as it was with Gretel, but that was mainly because his feelings for Alice were a lot more special than his feelings for Gretel.

The room was neat, as it usually was. Jack had a small stance on keeping his room tidy, but he never told any of the girls about it though. He didn't really have a reason for not telling them, he just didn't feel the need to tell them.

Jack led Alice over to the bed, which she sat down on. Her face was pink, not as red as it was earlier, but still a sign she was nervous. "S-So first I have to take this off… right?" Alice said as she nervously took her shirt off, her hands shaking a little. Beneath her shirt was a simple black bra that was covering her well-rounded breasts, the sight of which made Jack swallow nervously. She looked down a little and then reached out with shaky hands to slip off his top. "T-Then this… right?"

Jack found the way she was acting to be very cute, and very unlike her. He helped her take off his top, coat first and then shirt, showing his bare chest. It was the second time in one night that he found himself doing this for a girl he knew.

Once his top was off, Alice hesitated. Seeing this, Jack decided it was time for him to lead. He slowly reached his hand out and moved it behind her, moving to the clasp of her bra. "Alice, I'm going to take this off now. Is that okay?" The black-haired girl nodded her head slowly and Jack undid the clip that held the article of clothing onto her body. As Alice slowly slid it off, Jack was now able to see her bare breasts. His hand seemed to move on its own as he cupped one of her tits in his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. This caused the girl toe let out a small, but cute, moan.

Alice wrapped her arms around Jack, giving her a little more support. The two stared into each-other's eyes longingly, their faces drawing closer and closer slowly until they were mere millimeters apart, and they sat there in silence. After what felt like an eternity, Alice broke the silence.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"I… I love you." After she said that she closed the gap between the two and locked lips with him. The two closed their eyes at practically the same time, a sign of resignation to their true feelings. Their hearts were no longer racing and were beating at a steady pace. Jack leaned forward into the kiss and laid Alice on her back, his arms on either said of her to help hold himself up. Alice ran her hands up and down his body, one hand going to his hair and running his white locks through her fingers, while the other creeped down his back.

The intimate kiss felt as though it could go on eternally as the two gave themselves to each other. They pulled back a few times for air, only to go right back to making out moments later. Both the Blood Maiden and Blood Youth had given in to their desires, and were now acting according to what their bodies demanded.

During the deep kiss, Jack slipped his tongue into Alice's mouth and wrapped his tongue around hers, giving it a gentle squeeze and suck. This caused the black-haired girl to moan softly and shudder as she grasped at his hair, trying desperately to hold onto something. She could feel her body reacting to everything he did to her. It filled her with ecstasy. She pushed into the kiss, forcing back his tongue and pushing hers into his as she did to him what he did to her.

This time, it was Jack who shivered and moaned as he felt a wave of pleasure rush over him. They continued to do this back and forth exchange of tongue sucking before finally breaking off the kiss, saliva connecting their lips as they panted heavily. Their lust-clouded eyes gazed at each other before Jack moved down and began to make a trail of kisses from her lips, down to her chin, down her thin yet gentle neck past her rough collarbone, and over to her right breast. As he did this, Alice let out soft moans and groans of pleasure, goading him on as she wanted to know what he was planning.

Once he reached the mound, Jack softly kissed around the pink bud that was in the center of it before finally taking it into his mouth and giving it a gentle suck. Immediately after, Alice let out a loud moan as she tilted her head back a little. "Oh, Jack~" She moaned, having never experienced pleasure such as this before. "Jaaaack~" She moaned again as he nibbled on the pink bud, toying with it until it was hard.

Her nipple wasn't the only thing that was becoming hard though. Trapped behind the fabric of his pants and boxers, Jack's member was becoming erect for the second time that night. Knowing this, and feeling the uncomfortable tension below the best, Jack shifted a little as he felt the urge to remove the restraining garments. As he began to reach down with one hand, Alice grabbed his wrist and sat up a little.

"Let me." She said. Jack, who was caught off guard by this course of action, stayed silent as his childhood friend had him stand up while she shifted onto her arms and legs. Jack could see her bare back, admiring the curve of her spine and the other curves of her body. While he was distracted, Alice proceeded to remove his pants and boxers, causing his member to spring forth. It surprised her at first, but that surprise didn't last for long.

Hesitantly, she slowly moved her hand up and gently touched the hardened cock, causing Jack to suck in a soft breath as her gentle fingers touched his painfully hard rod. "Jack, a-are you okay?" Alice asked, clearly worried about him.

"I… I'm fine. You just… surprised me, I guess." He said, his face crimson from embarrassment. "Don't… Don't let me stop you."

Alice, whose face was also a little red, said in a soft voice, "A-Alright… If you say so." She then leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock, her soft lips pressing lightly against the erect member. This caused Jack to shiver in pleasure as a response. Noticing this, Alice kissed it again, this time from a different angle. The response was the same.

She then took it a step further as she opened her mouth and slid the engorged cock into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it gently. Jack almost let loose right then and there, but managed to hold himself back. Her mouth was damp but warm, something he never expected. He felt waves of pleasure run up and down his spine as he groaned in pleasure, leaning his head back a little. Alice then began to move her head up and down the cock, slowly taking it as deep as she could.

Alice was surprised by the taste of his cock. It wasn't as bad as she expected, considering what it was used for normally. Curious as to what the top-side of it tasted like, she wrapped her tongue around the shaft and felt him tremble in her mouth. Clearly he was enjoying himself, and that made her happy. She felt him place his hands on her head, most likely for balance, and she began to speed up her movements of her head. Every so often, she would suck on the rod, causing salty pre-cum to leak out of the tip and slide down her throat. She could hear him panting as he struggled to hold back, and smiled mischievously.

Jack was barely hanging in there on the other hand. He wanted to release himself so badly, but was thinking of Alice's wants first. The strength to hold out was fading though, and fast. As Alice sucked harder and moved her head faster, Jack's orgasm began to make a steady approach.

Soon, it became too much for him to bear, and he let out a soft groan. "A… Alice… I can't… Hold back anymore…" He managed to get out before letting out a louder groan as he finally released himself into her mouth, his cum practically flowing out of his cock and into her mouth. Alice's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden change and felt her mouth filling up with her salty seed. Not wanting to choke or spit it up, Alice desperately tried to swallow so that it wouldn't spill out of her mouth.

As Jack's orgasm wound down, he let out soft pants as he relaxed, slowly pulling his now flaccid dick out of her mouth, a string of cum mixed with saliva connecting the girl's bottom lip to his member. Alice, too, was panting, but not for the same reason Jack was. She was panting so that she could get a deep breath. She had to stop breathing for a moment to get all of his seed down her throat, feeling the hot, sticky substance slide down with each gulp. There was no sign of his cum in her mouth, meaning she had swallowed all of it. It was saltier than she imagined it would be, but she didn't mind. It came from Jack, so it was fine to her.

Alice then leaned back and laid down again, her pussy slick from her juices at this point. She truly wanted him now more than ever. "Jack… I need you… Please… I… I can't take it anymore!" She almost screamed in sexual frustration. Her body was crying out for him, wanting him to touch her, make her feel whole. She wanted to truly be one with him. "Please…"

Jack looked into her eyes and climbed back onto the bed, his cock hardening again. His breathing had mellowed out again and now was back to its normal rate. His cock rubbed against her wet slit as he held himself up over her, gazing into her eyes lovingly.

"Alice, are you sure about this?" He asked one last time, knowing that after this, there would be no turning back. "If you don't want to do this, we can stop now-"

"I want this… No, I… I need this…" Her voice sounded desperate. She'd been completely overcome by lust. Jack wasn't much better off though, and as he heard her say those words, he too gave in and became overcome by lust. Grasping her hips, he pressed his erect cock against her slit and leaned down to kiss her as he began to push it inside her, going deeper and deeper until he pushed his way through her hymen.

The moment he did, Alice let out a loud gasp, as though someone had stabbed her. "Gah!" She cried out, causing Jack to stop dead in his tracks as he returned to his senses.

"A-Alice, are you alright! I'm sorry! I'll pull out!" He stammered frantically as he began to pull himself out, only to be stopped when Alice put her arms around his neck.

"S… Stop… Mo…ving…" She said, holding him tightly. The tone of her voice left no room for protest from the Blood Youth, so he just stayed there, his thick rod stuffed into her tight hole as it slowly adjusted to his size. Once she did, she looked into his eyes, tears in hers from the pain she'd been experiencing. "I… I'm okay now, Jack. You can move."

But Jack was still unsure. "Alice, are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

Alice smiled a gentle smile and put one of her hands on his cheeks as she gazed lovingly into his eyes. 'He's so sweet.' She thought. "I'll be fine, Jack. So long as you're gentle with me, but I know you will be. After all, that's just who you are."

"Alice…" Hearing these words, Jack began to move his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper into her soaked pussy. The Blood Maiden let out a loud, drawn-out moan of pleasure as he did so, feeling his every movement inside her. This was followed by smaller, softer moans.

"Ah~… Ah~… Aah~" She moaned with each thrust he made, each one going deeper than the last. She felt amazing with him inside of her. She pulled herself up a little and felt him speed up. With each thrust, her breasts bounced up and down a little. She was practically on cloud nine. She even went so far as to wrap her legs around his waist, allowing him to go even deeper.

As Jack's pace picked up, his thrusts became more aggressive. He kissed her neck teasingly as he drilled her pussy over and over again, relishing in her moans and groans. Every so often, he would let loose his own noises as he enjoyed the sensation of being inside the girl he loved. He could feel her walls tightening and loosening around him with each move he made, moaning and groaning each time they did. He felt like he was in heaven, or what could be heaven.

Alice rested her head on his shoulder as she panted from all the thrusting he was doing. Suddenly, she felt a spike in her pleasure as he hit her gspot. "J-Jack! There! Right there!" she cried as Jack began to hit that spot over and over again. "Oh fuck… Oh fuck… I can't… hold on… much longer…" She said between moans, feeling her orgasm approaching rapidly. She heard Jack say something, but was too lost in her own pleasure to understand what.

As Jack's cock slammed Alice's sweetspot over and over again, the two felt their sweet releases approaching very rapidly. After a few more seconds, they both let out loud moans, practically screaming each other's names, as they each released their juices on each other. Alice's cum washed out over Jack's cock and Jack's cum shot right into Alice's pussy, mixing with her own and flooding her hole. Some of it overflowed and began to pool around the two slowly as Jack slowed to a stop.

Neither of them had heard the door to the room open slightly during this moment.

As the two panted softly, Jack pulled out slowly and rolled over, lying next to his beloved Alice. The two laid there, panting, holding hands in silence. They were in such a calm state, that they might have drifted off at any moment.

"Jack… I love you…" Alice said weakly.

Jack smiled and responded with, "I love you too… Alice…"

They laid there, panting and on the brink of passing out, only to be brought back from the brink at the sudden sound of someone backing up. Alice was the first to notice the door was open and cried out "Jack! The door!" She had seen a blur or red run away, most likely the source of the noise.

"Ah! Hey! Wait!" Jack tried to get up to give chase, but found himself too weak to do so. Instead of standing, he simply fell onto the floor with a miserable thud, letting out a loud groan from pain.

Alice's eyes widened in surprise at Jack's fall and then rushed over to the door, only to see no one was there anymore. Sighing, she shut the door and locked it.


End file.
